gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
James Sunsteel
James Sunsteel is an EITC Politician who is currently serving in The British Empire under Johnny Goldtimbers James is currently in the Northern Assembly the government of the guild however he resigned his post as Education Secretary and rejoined being promoted the Justice Secretary and Lord Lieutenant. Early life James was born on Port Royal, out of wedlock to a single mother. Not much is known about his early life, but it is rumored that he had often admired the soldiers stationed on the Island. He would frequently watch military parades alongside his mother, who humored him in what was seen as an obsession with militarism. James performed well in school, subsequently joining the Military Academy in Fort Charles. James first joined the EITC at the Rank of Guardsmen and was granted the job of guarding Fort Charles against any pirate and undead threats. His performance earned him the privilege of quickly moving up the ranks, subsequently making him quite popular with EITC officials. James began to be transferred frequently as the leaders of the EITC changed. Through all of this, he nevertheless remained close to the Head Lord and showcased his abilities during this time. The Co Empire James first made a name for himself during the reign of The Co. Empire. As time went on, he decided to work his way up the ranks in order to get noticed by the top EITC officials at the time. Usman the First Secretary of state of the Northern Assembly, especially noticed James's potential and offered him a job as Education Secretary, which he accepted. He later made rules about training the men and often told officers to make sure that they were strict with recruits so that the future of the EITC would be stable and not be in danger of falling into turmoil. James played a crucial in transforming The Co. Empire's armed forces into a disciplined fighting force. James's methods drew occasional criticism from his associates, which subsequently led to James retiring from his post. During this time, he was noted to have remarked that the negligence on part of the elite would be the downfall of the Empire. He was replaced by Edgar Wildrat as Education Secretary. James would eventually rejoin the guild after noting that the political climate of the time was too chaotic for petty squabbles. James joined again and was promoted to Justice Secretary and Lord Lieutenant a job which was in charge of justice in the Caribbean, he was then working in the ranks and getting everything organized into a proper punishment diagram which he claimed would "Prove a good and stable society to the EITC". He has recently become a Candidate in the Northern Assembly President General Election, polls show us that he has a great chance in becoming the president and could lead the government into a good a free state. Education Secretary James was Promoted to Education Secretary of the Northern Assembly and quickly began to work on organizing an overhauled training system for the guild. James was noted to have been a brilliant trainer and was widely respected by subordinates. Although he didn't train them himself, he was in charge of ordering people to do so. Despite not necessarily serving in the field, he took great pleasure in visiting the soldiers, a gesture that would earn him a wonderful reputation. After a few weeks, he kept his rank and continued to do his good deeds of service to the Guild. Unfortunately for James, his practices were controversial and he thus garnered criticism from those working around him. This tension spawned a rather infamous incident when James berated a superior upon receiving a threat of court-martial. This was viewed widely as a careless, childish act. Many of his companions turned on him, and he thus resigned from his post. This began a period of isolation for James. During this short period, he was very politically inactive. Planning to eventually return, he improved his own discipline and revised his strategies. He believed himself to have the greatest disciplinary methods, and that his leadership could bring a Golden Age to the Empire. Justice Secretary & Lord Lieutenant James soon joined again, being promoted to an Officer of Guild and Justice Secretary, a job which was in charge of managing the Department for Justice. After this, many began to fear James, as they feared that crossing him would mean a trip to the gallows. However, James quelled these fears and proclaimed that a proper system for justice would be needed to replace the old system. He pushed to abolish the policies instated by Lord Leon, such as the firing squad. James claimed that those things were a relic of barbarism. Those who previously worked with James, especially in the military, were skeptical of these ideas. James, however, displayed no regard to personal relationships and pushed for his ideas regardless. He often held debates and gave raving speeches during party meetings. Presidential Election James is currently taking part in the General Election for the President of the Northern Assembly. Polls from the guild show that he is quite popular, however, the Prime Minister Jeremiah Garland was said to have also have entered, which could prove to him a great challenge. The Election would is on Saturday, 12th of February, and he believes he has a good chance of winning. Should he win, the military and the Empire as a whole could expect much reform. Userboxes Category:Non-Pirates Category:EITC Category:POTCO